Lost Pet
by Bunee11
Summary: After divorcing his wife, Levi spirals into a pit of bitterness and anger. But with the help of his only 'friend' Hanji he adopts a submissive pet, whose more than eager to please. (When he feels like it) LevixEren. Yaoi. Smexy Smex. Master and Pet theme.
1. Chapter 1

B/N: Hello. This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) fic and I'm pretty excited about it. It's Levi/Eren AU. Where Levi is an introverted CEO of a very successful finance company and Eren is a 'lost pet' who suffers from Dependent Personality Disorder (DPD). Warning this fic contains heavy drug use in some scenes, violence, swearing (mostly on Levi's part), mentions of human trafficking and psychological disorders. I rarely use OCs, but I couldn't find someone who would fit the part of Levi's daughter. At first I thought about using Mikasa but I don't really like her character in the series (sorry). So the name of Levi's daughter is going to be Evangeline. Now don't freak out on me! She will not hindrance Levi and Eren's relationship, because one she's going to be a little girl and two in all honesty she helps it progress. Sorry for the mistakes and my little knowledge of running a company. :p Please enjoy.

* * *

"Goddamn piece of fucking shit." The man grumbled bitterly as he scanned the carpet like a hawk in search of nonexistent particles, lint, or dirt that he might have missed. His knees ached due to hours of crouching and crawling. The handle of a lint roller was gripped tightly between his slender fingers as he ran it rather roughly over the spotless carpet. Rivaille 'Levi' Moreau was a man of precision and neatness. Anyone who had the _pleasure _of knowing him knew he was every sense of the word perfect. Well if you looked past his anti-social personality; his constant use of rude, blunt and vulgar language and that _'I loathe your fucking existence'_ glare he gives to 99.9% of the human population, then yes he was perfection itself. But despite his shortcomings (ha), Levi was the type of man any sane person in the business industry wanted in their inner circle. Standing at 5'3 (160cm), neatly trimmed jet black hair, steel grey eyes, rarely ever seen not wearing a perfectly steam pressed designer suit or showing any expression other than discontentment, Levi was the CEO of one of the largest finance companies in New York. His very presence demanded respect and it was always given.

"Levi~." Came a cheerful tone. A tanned, spectacled woman carrying a stack of papers that reached under her chin entered the room. With a groan she dropped the load of paperwork onto Levi's neatly arranged desk before turning to see the man as expected on all fours with a lint roller. His suit jacket was discarded long ago and his pants legs were rolled up over his thighs while the sleeves of his dress shirt were positioned just above his elbows. "Nice ass~" the woman whistled teasingly eyeing her partner's toned ass cheeks through his suit pants.

Levi made a grunting sound before rising to his feet, the sound of his aching, tired limbs cracking in the process. Damn his old age. "Where the hell have you been shitty glasses? I sent you a message over 2 hours ago." He then straightened out his pants and shirt sleeves before making his way over to his desk.

The woman pouted while rolling her neck and shoulders in hopes of relieving some of the tension there. "I was at the meeting with Trost. Remember the one you totally bailed on because of your _'sudden urgent circumstance'_." She air-quoted the last phrase and received an eye-roll in response. "You know you can't keep skipping out on meetings with clients Levi, especially the big timers. The little ones yes, but if you keep it up it's going to give the company a bad rep and you already have such an _outstanding _image as it is."

"Spare me the bullshit Hanji. If you just followed directions and told that cross-eyed bastard of a janitor to—"

"To what? He was doing his job. If you weren't such a clean-freak—" Hanji ignored the death glare she was currently receiving after using those forbidden words. "—and controlling and angry then this conversation wouldn't be happening right now. Besides I thought you said you were going to seek help for your little OCD problem."

"I would if I had it. Which I don't." stated Levi simply as he threw himself into his 3 times larger than himself office chair. Hanji sat on the massive mahogany desk with a smirk. "Can you get your sweaty ass off my desk? It's already bad enough you only bathe 4 times a fucking week. I don't want to deal with your nasty ass body imprints all over my shit." The spectacled woman merely laughed at the harsh words.

"You know what you need? Besides a shrink." Levi continued to ignore his pestering business partner as he began to scan through the mountain of paperwork on his desk. His stern features twisted with a mixture of confusion and deep thought. "Let me take you out. I know a club where the men and women will definitely be all over you, despite your difficult yet charming personality. You'll be beating them off with sticks by the end of the night. You need to get out more Levi. Just think about it. Nice music, top-shelf liquor, maybe even mingle a little bit. Parenting, Work, Home. Repeat. It's not healthy. The world isn't going to fall apart if you have fun for one night."

"Something isn't right here." Levi announced as he flipped through the current spreadsheet. "These numbers. They're off. We did receive the fixed payments this month. Correct?"

Hanji gave a playful smile while looking towards the ceiling in feign thought. "Correct." She agreed.

"Then why are the fucking numbers off by 1.2 million? Did those illiterates downstairs fuck up again?" Levi hissed angrily. "Am I missing something?"

"Nope. That's this month's profits after Shiganshina, which is our company by the way, donated a large and generous sum to a variety of charities." Hanji sang happily as Levi continued to listen on in such a stupor. "Shiganshina willingly donated to the following charities: Animal Welfare Institute; 200,000, Wildlife Conservation Society; 400,000, African Wildlife Foundation; 250,000, National Alliance to End Homelessness; 300,000 and finally 50,000 dollars to the National Council on Aging." The woman removed her glasses for a brief moment to dab at the faint tears daring to escape her eyes. "Dammit. The last one gets me every time." Silence filled the room as Levi gazed at Hanji in either displeasure or anger or maybe both. She wasn't sure. It was hard to tell. "But don't worry all that money came from your cut."

After allowing this newfound information to sink in, Levi pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out an aggravated sigh. "Get Petra on the phone please."

"Oh lighten up Rivaille. She's just making up for one of the many characteristics you lack. Generosity. Compassion for your fellow man. The girl doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Actually you and Evangeline are like polar opposites. How she actually possesses some of your genetic DNA is beyond me. But anyway. It's lunchtime. I'm feeling Chinese today or Indian Curry. I can't decide." Hanji declared energetically while hopping off Levi's desk. Levi placed the spreadsheet back onto his desk before grabbing his suit jacket and following the taller woman. He really wasn't in the mood for Hanji's endless rambling, but Levi knew if he refused to go, Hanji would politely waltz back into his office with a bag of take out in each hand and make herself at home. She was the type of woman who refused to read the atmosphere. When Levi said _'Get the hell out'_, it was an invitation for her to stay. When Levi told her to _'shut the fuck up'_, she'd merely laugh and continue with whatever the hell she was saying. There was no winning with her. _'Afternoon Mr. Moreau.'_ Surrounded Levi as he emerged from the comfort of his luxurious office. He gave his employees the usual grunt and _'mhmm'_ while making his way towards the elevator. Hanji continued talking animatedly about various topics from food to business affairs to personal in a matter of seconds.

Hanji Zoe, if anyone deserved an introduction it was her. Levi's partner in crime aka one of the only human beings who didn't piss themselves in his presence. She was the Chief Financial Officer (CFO) of Shiganshina and although she came off as eccentric and childish at times, Hanji was overqualified when it came to her job. She was not only a hard worker but one of the company's top negotiators. Once the elevator reached the lobby floor, Levi was more than grateful for an escape. The man hurried out of the semi-crowded box with haste or as fast as his short legs could take him.

Hanji snickered at the man's retreat and quickly chased after him. "So~ about that drink tonight."

Levi's thin eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "I can't for the last fucking time."

"Can't or won't?" Hanji questioned as her bottom lip stuck out in a childish pout.

"Both! There's just too much shit on my plate. I don't have the time to act like some fucking college student with you right now." Levi hissed in frustration. The man stopped once he realized Hanji was no longer towering over him. He turned to find the woman wearing a _kicked puppy_ expression. An annoying feeling suddenly filled Levi from head to toe. He didn't know what it was called, but dammit did it piss him the fuck off. It always seemed to come out of nowhere. The last time he experienced it was when he told Evangeline he couldn't make it to her ballet practice because he had a board meeting that day. Levi glared down Hanji for making such an aggravating expression but as expected she refused to give up. Persistent bitch. Another sigh left his lips. "Listen. I would like to go with you, but who's going to watch Evangeline?"

Hanji's eyes immediately glistened. "Petra! I'll even pay for her overtime."

Levi's frown deepened as he walked out the massive double doors of Shiganshina, Hanji waltzing right behind him. "Why are you so fucking persistent when it comes to my sex life?"

The spectacled woman let out a hearty laugh. "It's fun and besides when was the last time you got laid?"

"Last week." Levi replied bluntly.

"Exac—Wait! Last week? With who?"

"Some dipshit representative from Karanese. The guy was basically on his knees already sucking my dick so I thought why not. Met up with him at a hotel after work. Got a second-rate blowjob before going balls deep into his surprisingly hairless asshole. Then I left. It was decent I guess. Could have applied himself a little more. It fucking annoys me how some jerkoffs think just because you slobber like a goddamn dog while giving head that it automatically qualifies as a good BJ." Levi huffed as a particular cold gust of wind blew past him. The small man trembled as he wrapped his suit jacket a bit tighter around himself. "Fuck! I hate autumn."

"Jeez Levi. I still can't get over that story. You should take your own advice and apply yourself as well."

"And what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Hanji smiled to herself as she walked down the sidewalk with a little pep in her step. "It means life is short and you're not getting any younger. How old are you again?"

"Fuck you. That's how old." Levi bit back.

Hanji let out a boisterous laugh that grabbed the attention of some bystanders walking past. "It wouldn't hurt to try. I mean it's been almost 5 years since Annie left and Evangeline is way past mature for her age. She's growing up fast so it would be nice to have some kind of _mother_ figure around and who knows you might actually fall in love."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Tch. What bullshit. No sane woman is going to put up with me and you know it and the last one that did abandoned me with a kid before running off with some fucking dyke." A sad look appeared on Hanji's face. Levi was the type to rarely talk about his personal life especially when his ex-wife was the main topic, but when Annie was brought to discussion Hanji couldn't help but pity Levi for some reason. Sure he came off as rude and whatnot but deep down he was such a sweetheart once you got to know him. He just chose to express his sweet side in an aggressive and sometimes violent manner.

"H-Hey. You and Annie weren't that compatible to begin with. You two were too similar in personality. Both of you guys were controlling, stubborn, head-strong, and aggressive. You need someone who can smooth out your rough edges. Someone mellow and sweet. Like Petra maybe."

"Are you suggesting I fuck my daughter's nanny?"

"What?! NO! God no. Are you crazy? What is with you and wanting to sleep with everyone? I thought that if I used the promise of you getting laid then you'd go to a club with me and meet someone you'd actually like, but I guess my little scheme failed." Hanji sighed defeated.

"Obviously." Levi stated as he and Hanji walked through the doors of a popular Curry restaurant. The two was then led to an available table by the hostess. Levi gave the booth a skeptical and grim look before wiping the seat down with napkins that were accessible on the tabletop before sitting down.

"I was just trying to boost your confidence. You don't have to settle for one night stands all the time. Besides living that kind of lifestyle can get pretty dangerous. Once I saw a documentary where this guy hooked up with a chick for a night from this club. BAM! He woke up the next morning and his kidney was gone!" Hanji wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "Still creeps me out to this day."

"Sounds kinky."

"I'm serious!"

"So what's the point of this story and how is it so different from your little scheme? Are you trying to get my organs stolen shitty glasses? Tch. First you want me to fuck Petra now you're trying to set me up."

"I never wanted you to sleep with Petra!" Hanji exclaimed. "Besides this club is a bit different. My friend owns the place and trust me it's like this club was built for people like you. So you have to go. If you don't have a good time, I swear I'll do whatever you say for a month."

At that moment the hostess returned with a pair of menus in her hand. "Sorry for the wait. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Levi snarled in disgust at the woman's sloppy appearance. Well sloppy from his perspective anyway. As Hanji chatted away about the menu's choices, Levi began to drift away in thought; venturing to places he really didn't want to go. He wanted to castrate himself for even thinking this way but what if Hanji was r-r-right? He wasn't getting any younger and Annie left years ago. Levi would admit he was bitter about the divorce at first, but he and Annie never truly saw eye to eye. They always found something to bicker about. Whether it be what to eat for dinner or what to watch on TV. There was even some cases where things got physically violent. With Annie specializing in the Martial Arts and Levi just as talented when it came to hand to hand combat, things got sort of messy. Even though they fought constantly, Annie was the only person who truly tolerated Levi. Maybe because she was equally psychotic as he was. She tolerated him. Tolerated. But was there ever real love between them? Levi hissed at his own thoughts. _But maybe if he tried a little harder, he could find someone who loved him. _

**[Later that Day]**

Legs feeling like jelly, Levi staggered into his condo. The man set his briefcase down on his marble kitchen table before removing his Peacoat that currently felt suffocating and placed it neatly on the coat rack. The second the man turned he was instantly tackled by a pint sized figure with long black hair. Levi lost his balance and toppled onto the floor, falling flat on his back. He groaned with a mixture of agony and exhaustion. His baggy sharp eyes glanced up to see a pair of sparkling clear blue ones staring back at him.

"Papa~ you're home!"

"Evangeline. Can you please get off of papa? He thinks you broke his spine this time."

The little girl giggled before jumping off her father. "I forgot Papa is old." Levi frowned at the word. Evangeline then walked into the porcelain kitchen and hopped onto a small stepping stool that was placed in front of the stove. "That is why I prepared especially for Papa some lemon and ginger tea with those vanilla tea cakes you like so much. Now too much sugar can be severe for your health so that is why I used imitation sugar, but you can't even tell the difference. Petra and I went shopping earlier and I saw these vitamins—"

Levi cracked his back before taking a seat on his sofa that currently felt like heaven. "Evangeline. How would you feel if Papa went out with shi—I mean Hanji tomorrow night?"

Evangeline turned her attention from the tea kettle and gave her father a wide smile. "Is Papa and Ms. Hanji finally dating? ~" she cooed.

Levi admitted he almost vomited at that disgusting accusation. "N-No. Never. Not if she was the last living thing on earth. I mean going out as in to a café or hanging out I guess."

Evangeline's face scrunched up cutely. She knew her father tended to word things a little differently around her and sometimes she caught on quickly. Other times it took her awhile to realize what he was really getting at. "Is Ms. Hanji taking you on a blind date?"

"What?"

The little girl gasped in excitement. "Are you going to get re-married?"

Before Levi could reply, Petra stumbled out of the guest bedroom in a disheveled state. She yawned while rubbing at her eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Moreau. Evangeline and I were tidying up and I kind of drifted off. Something smells good. What's going on?"

"Papa is getting married~~" Evangeline exclaimed happily as she threw her hands into the air.

"What?!" Petra immediately became fully conscious. "That's great Mr. Moreau! When's the wedding? What's her name? How long have you guys been dating? Is it Ms. Hanji? Oh God. I'm asking such personal questions! I can't help myself. It's just all happening so fast! This is just my opinion but spring weddings are the best. I know it's a ways off but my cousin got married to her husband in the spring. It was one of those fancy beach weddings. The guests didn't even have to wear shoes. Oh God. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Yay~ beach wedding! Can I be the flower girl papa?" the little girl's eyes lit up at the thought. Levi's eyebrow twitched in frustration as he watched his daughter and Petra swirl around the living room while chanting 'Beach wedding'. Loud noises usually annoyed the fuck out him, but Levi had to admit there was nothing he loved more than seeing a smile on Evangeline's face. Without a word, the man stood up on aching legs and headed towards his bedroom. The two girls continued their colorful conversation about wedding ideas and failed to notice Levi's absence.

Once he was safely in the confines of his room, which was mainly decorated with solid colors of black, white and greys, Levi loosened his tie before sitting on the edge of his California King sized bed. He contemplated the pros and cons of the decision he was about to make as he fished his cell phone from his pocket and held it tightly between his fist. Was he ready for such a big step? A new face? Before he could completely think it through, his body was already ahead of him and dialing Hanji's cell. It only took 2 rings before Levi got an earful of a happy-go-lucky hello.

"_Yea. Uh. About that club—"_

_Hanji gasped with a mixture of excitement and shock. "You're going? OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod." _

Levi narrowed his eyes_. "Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up around 8 so be ready shitty glasses and I swear if I'm not shitting rainbows or getting head by the end of the night. You're gonna fucking regret it." _

_Hanji laughed. "I assure you Levi. You will not regret this. Wear something nice, but not too nice. Go for a casual look."_

"_Hmph. Bye." _Levi quickly hung up and fell back onto his bed. What has he done?

**[Next Night 6:49pm]**

Levi analyzed his appearance in the full-length mirror embedded in his wall. Casual. Did he even own anything casual? His frowned deepened as he gazed at his crisp white long sleeved button down. His dark toned jeans and black Versace Leather Loafers. He even went the extra mile and slicked his hair back in some sort of Casanova style. Goddammit. Evangeline pranced into the room after giving the door a few taps. "Papa. ~ If you don't decide soon you're gonna be late for your date. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." She then gasped at Levi's appearance. Her doe eyes glistening in admiration. "Oh Papa. You look so handsome."

"I was going for sexy." Levi groaned. "I'm changing."

"No! Don't. You look great Papa really." Evangeline commented with a genuine smile. The little girl then walked over to her father's bed where a mountain of rejected clothes were piled. "Besides I don't think your bed can take anymore abuse." Levi grunted in response before adding a touch of cologne. After freaking out about the mess he unknowingly made (which Petra insisted she didn't mind cleaning), grabbing the necessities such as his wallet, coat, etc., and telling Petra that Evangeline was to be in bed no later than 9:15, Levi kissed his daughter goodbye and was on his way. The car ride to Hanji's was indeed an emotional one. Levi didn't know how he felt about this sudden situation. First he was nervous a bit, then angry, then pissed off, then nonchalant, then pissed off again. Until his car was in front of Hanji's place. The petite man grimaced as he saw Hanji running out of her house wearing a tanned cashmere sweater over a collared dress shirt, charcoal leggings and knee-high boots.

"Getting chilly outside." She laughed while embracing the beautiful warmth of Levi's car. Hanji then turned to look at Levi as he took off and couldn't help but snicker. "Oh Levi~~"

"If you say one fucking word, I swear I'm driving us off a bridge." Levi threatened simply. Hanji pouted before agreeing with a disappointed sigh. About 30 minutes later, the two pull up at a rather impressive building. It was a black and white 2 story high brick building and very wide in width, but what stood out the most was the neon hot pink sign that seemed to make the dark sky non-existent. "Pink Handcuffs." Levi read before narrowing his eyes at Hanji. "You brought me—NO. You made me dress up for a fucking strip club?" The woman shrunk in her seat.

"This is not a strip club. Well it kinda sorta is and kinda sorta not. It's a private joint. No one can get in unless they're a member." Hanji struggled to explain as Levi exited out of his car and slammed the door behind him. The man then trotted towards the entrance where he was immediately stopped by an over-grown steroid looking bastard with blonde hair.

"You a member?" he questioned. His deep booming voice would seem intimidating to any human being excluding the sharp eyed man that was glaring intensely up at him. Hanji quickly intervened before the poor security guard ended up tasting pavement.

"It's ok. He's with me Reiner."

"Ms. Hanji. Ymir's been expecting you. Please go in." Levi gave the man a final snarl before pushing past him. Once he entered the building, Levi was instantly greeted with a strong scent of vanilla crème and strawberries. It wasn't on his top list of favorite scents but at least it wasn't the ass sweat and foot order he was expecting. As they then made their way down the hallway, Levi took the time to analyze the décor. The walls were a passionate scarlet red, the floor was made out of a stainless marble. It was scarcely decorated. A little picture or plant here and there but it was enough and at the end of the narrow pathway was a black door. Hanji gave the man a smirk before throwing the door open, revealing to him a crowded dance floor. Levi watched as a parade of people moved wildly to a techno remix version of _'Clarity by Zedd'_.

"Oh God! This is my song." Hanji squealed loud enough for Levi to hear her through the booming music. "If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? ~~" the woman sang as she moved her hips to the beat. Levi rolled his eyes as he took in the dimly lit and crowded room. He couldn't figure out why Hanji was making such a big deal about this place. It was like any other club, except the place actually smelled good. Loud annoying techno music, random color lights bouncing off the walls, people drunk, high or both grinding on each other like monkeys but he had to admit the bar setup was pretty impressive. It was built on a pedestal in the middle of the dance floor and took on a sort of concave shape. It reminded Levi of a clam. Even though it was the same old club atmosphere there was something particularly different about this place. At that moment two women, one with blonde curly hair wearing a leather corset (which made her perky Double Ds look absolutely delicious), a matching G-string, fish net stockings and panther black stilettoes led her accomplish along the floor by a dog leash and studded collar. Levi cocked an eyebrow at the tamed woman's appearance. Her body was completely bare, except for the black X tape covering her nipples and the leather mini skirt. The woman's eyes were blindfolded, her hands bound in cuffs and a ball gag placed beautifully between her plump lips.

"Wait a minute." Levi's steel grey eyes did a run around the room. Almost everyone was dressed in similar clothing. From men to women. Some were wearing nothing at all. Levi grit his teeth before turning and placing an iron grip on Hanji's arm, which caused her to jump from fright. The spectacled woman turned from her current conversation with a couple to talk to the clearly enraged man. "You brought me to a fucking sex club?!"

"It's not a sex club! It's an S&M club." Hanji pouted.

"Same fucking thing!"

"Actually it isn't. No sexual conduct of any kind is allowed here, but from time to time we do allow some couples to put on a playful show." A tanned woman with shoulder length hair intervened. Her eyes were slightly slanted and narrow and her face was lightly covered in freckles. Behind her was a small timid looking woman with straight blonde hair, sky blue eyes and gorgeous pale skin. Around her neck was a pink diamond embedded collar.

"Levi. This is the friend I was telling you about. This is Ymir. She owns this place and that shy cutie behind her is her pet Krista."

A smirk graced Ymir's lips as she placed a hand on her hip. "Ah. So this is the infamous ole' bulldog you've been telling me about. By the seemingly permanent _piss off_ expression on his face, he's clearly the type who likes to be in control."

Hanji beamed at her friend's words. "You assume right. I was actually thinking maybe you could introduce Levi to tonight's auction."

"Auction?" Levi questioned.

"First timer eh? No worries." Ymir assured. "Please follow me to the bar. I'll explain everything. Drinks on me." Levi was a bit skeptical about this whole thing but his curiosity got the best of him. He willingly followed the women through the dance floor. Dancers parted like the Red Sea as Ymir made her way towards the bar. Hanji took a seat on one of the plush bar stools while Levi grimaced at them. "Something wrong stud?"

"Oh. He has OCD." Hanji explained with a chuckle.

"You want some plastic or a blanket or something?" Ymir offered.

"I'll stand." Levi replied.

"Alright. Krista my perfect little angel can you break out a pack of fresh glasses for our guests?" Ymir ordered in a sing song voice. The petite woman nodded before walking behind the bar. "So what will it be? Krista makes one hell of a Cosmo."

"Oooo~ I'll take that." Hanji sang.

"White Russian." Levi answered.

"You heard em baby. A Cosmo, White Russian and for me a Long Island Iced Tea." As Krista began to take out the ingredients, Ymir took the opportunity to lean over the bar and place a sweet kiss to the woman's cheek. Krista's face lit up in embarrassment as she then nuzzled against the tanned woman's cheek and neck. "Haha. My perfect little angel."

Levi scowled at the sight. "Is this why you brought me here shitty glasses? To watch a couple of Lesbos eye fuck each other."

Hanji laughed off the man's statement and turned to Ymir and Krista. "Don't worry about him. Levi's just upset because his wife left him for another woman 5 years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Krista suddenly piped up. It caught everyone (except for Ymir of course) off guard. Her voice was as smooth as silk and sweet music to the ears. She was indeed an angel in every sense of the word.

"I'm not." Levi stated bluntly.

Ymir chuckled as she watched Krista mix the drinks. "So Levi. What do you consider to be the perfect mate? And please let's be honest. You don't have to be afraid of judgment here. If you could have anyone and I mean anyone in the entire world? How would they look? What would be their characteristics, traits etc.? Let your desires be known."

Levi's mind suddenly raced. He never really thought about what he considered to be a perfect partner. Maybe because something as silly as perfection didn't exist. But if he could have someone who was perfect just for him. Who would it be? Heh. Even if he told this freak of a woman his preferences it's not like she could create this woman or man out of thin air. This conversation was nothing but fun and games so why not play along. Krista placed Levi's White Russian in front of him and the man immediately took a swing. The vodka hit him hard but Levi was always a man who was in control.

"Submissive." The man suddenly blurted. Ymir smirked as she cocked an eyebrow and Hanji listened on with interest. "Obedient yet feisty. Trust me to the point where they put their very life in my hands. Trust me financially and emotionally as well. I want them to give me their everything. Mind, body, soul. When I'm near them, that's when they're happiest and when I'm away they yearn for my return." Levi then took another swing of his drink while Hanji awed in amazement. "But nobody like that exists. People these days with their stupid fucking kinks and trends of being controlled just because it's something new and different. But there's always a line. A boundary you can't cross. Bedroom only nothing more. Stupid shit like that." Before Levi realized he finished off his drink and gave the bar counter a few knocks. "Oi. Princess Peach I'm dry over here."

Ymir began to play with her drink as her eyes twinkled from Levi's words. "How much?"

"How much what?" Levi questioned as Krista placed a fresh White Russian in front of him.

"How much are you willing to pay for such a person?"

The smallest of smirks graced Levi's lips as he took a sip of the strong bitter liquid. "Are you referring to human trafficking?"

Ymir smiled like a Cheshire cat while playfully running her finger around the rim of her moist glass. "Not necessarily. That would be illegal in a sense, but willing participates or pets as we call them here being sold by their owners to the highest bidder well now that's different matter." Ymir could tell she was getting to the man and continued her explanation. "You see. Some dominates at times grow tired of their pet unfortunately. Most pets are very clingy or dependent and can't really function on their own. So instead of throwing them away, they come here and put them up for sell to make a quick buck. The pet gets a new master. The previous owner gets his money. Everyone is happy."

"I'd do it if I were you." Hanji suddenly pitched in as she finished off her Cosmo with glee. "God. That was delicious. Hey Angel face. Pina Colada ASAP please and thank you~~" the spectacled woman giggled childishly and Levi rolled his eyes. Hanji always sucked at holding her liquor. After having one she was already gone. "Just think of it as pet shopping. Ha get it. Pet shopping."

"You can at least attend the auction. Check out what we have to offer and if you don't like it you can leave, but you will always be a valued member of Pink Handcuffs." Ymir stated with a smile. Levi hesitated before finally agreeing to give it a try. Ymir's eyes lit up as she clapped her hands. "Krista. Please give Mr. Levi his membership bracelet and auction supplies."

"Please hold out your wrist Master Levi." Krista spoke so softly it was barely audible due to the music. Levi somehow caught on and held out his arm. Krista then secured a black chained bracelet around Levi's wrist. "When Master Levi chooses a pet that fits him best, that pet will be rewarded with a collar of your choice. I hope Master Levi finds a pet that will make him happy." A light blush painted Krista's cheeks as she then placed a small remote in Levi's hand.

"Follow me." Ymir ordered Levi with a cheeky smile. "Hey watch after lightweight while I'm gone. I'll be back soon." Krista nodded her head before Ymir claimed her lips in a soft kiss. "That's my girl." After saying her goodbyes, Ymir guided Levi towards a door hidden in the back of the club. The woman pulled a ring of keys from her pocket before unlocking the door and allowing Levi to step through first. The wild music from the dance floor immediately disappeared once they entered the room and Levi was thankful. He glanced around and noticed a small scarlet sofa accompanied with a table and lamp on either side placed in the middle of the floor and that was it. "After you." Ymir insisted. Levi grunted and took his seat and at that moment a mirror he failed to notice spawned out of nowhere. It covered every inch of the wall before him. "Two way. Don't worry they can't see you."

"How many other rooms do you have like this?"

"If you're asking how many other bidders there are, it's prohibited to give out that sort of information, but since you've grown on me I guess I don't mind telling you. There's twenty bidders tonight. Well a little over. Quite a lot of competition but don't let it get to you." Levi watched as a young girl with black hair styled in twin tails stepped onto the pedestal. She was completely naked from head to toe, but she wasn't ashamed of her lack of clothing. She stood there proud while turning every now and again as though putting on a show. "The pets are naked so the bidders know exactly what they're paying for." The girl then sat down and with a coy smile spread her thighs apart. Levi growled in disgust, which drew Ymir's attention. "I thought you wanted someone feisty." She laughed.

"There's a big difference between feisty and vulgarity." Ymir smirked.

"You think so? I always considered that there was a thin line between the two." Levi didn't respond as his remote suddenly vibrated. He glanced down at the forgotten device in his hand and read the flashing words 'Winner: Bidder 12'. "Oh how unfortunate." The woman teased. "Maybe the next one will be more to your liking." The night lingered on and with each passing minute Levi was introduced to more candidates. Men and women from a variety of ethnic backgrounds, body types and ages (mostly from late teens to early 30's) were thrown before him. None of them seemed to peak his interest. They all were insufferably bland and used the same lewd tactics to get a higher bid. It was as though they were acting off a poorly written script. Levi eventually grew restless and checked his cell to read 1:13AM. Fuck. Has he really been in this room for 3 hours?

"I better go check on shitty glasses." Levi suddenly announced, breaking the intense silence.

Ymir nibbled on her bottom lip, before letting out a defeated sigh. Hanji wasn't joking when she said this guy was a tough nut to crack. Never has she faced a man who weren't interested in any of her pets. They were usually jerking off around the second candidate, but Levi kept the same stoic face the entire time and if that wasn't bad enough he didn't even attempt to make one bid. Usually she jumped at the sight of a challenge but now she regretted agreeing to the whole thing. Either this guy was way too much of a stick in the mud or his standards were way high. Maybe both. "Alright. We usually save the best for last, but since you don't seem interested in the least. I guess we can end things early."

Levi jerked his head as he rose to his feet, clearly pissed for having 3 hours of his life wasted. The man trailed behind Ymir silently when something stopped him. Levi became paralyzed from head to toe after taking a glance at the mirror one last time. The disgusting display from before was replaced with something more appealing. "Wait." He ordered before walking straight up to the mirror. Ymir immediately paused and took her attention away from the door. She turned to see what the fuss was about and a mixture of dread and excitement filled her. The two watched as a restrained boy about 17-20 was dragged rather roughly onto the pedestal. His beautiful chestnut colored skin was littered with light bruising and marks from constantly being bound and disciplined. His equally brown hair or maybe a shade darker was moist and matted against his forehead. A bit gag was secured between his teeth but for some reason a person could tell that a smirk hid behind the device. But what captivated Levi the most wasn't this boy's slightly toned body or his gorgeous being, but his eyes. They were the strangest color of blue and green. Soft yet held some fire to them. Levi wasn't the type of man to believe in all that love at first sight bullshit, but now he heavily reconsidered his beliefs.

"Who is that?" Levi questioned impatiently.

Ymir gulped as she debated whether or not to tell this guy the truth. He was a first timer and it would be unfair for him to purchase a pet from her establishment without knowing what he was getting himself into. "E-Eren. His name is Eren." She grabbed the controller from Levi and pointed the device at Eren's collar and the device's screen instantly lit up with a full profile. "He's 19 years old. There's not that much info concerning his education and background. But he possesses average intelligence but comes off as very dense at times. He's very clingy and cannot be left alone for too long. Even though he can be stubborn, he's moderately obedient and highly territorial. So I recommend you don't…get another pet. Other than his many downfalls, he likes to cuddle and is very _open-minded_ when it comes to the bedroom. Oh and he suffers from DPD…"

"DPD?"

"Dependent Personality Disorder. Ah. He can barely do anything by himself. He basically needs assistance doing everything. From getting up in the morning to eating to decision making. So he won't be much of a help on chores or running errands. He's been returned 10 times in the last 2 years for biting his owner, disobeying, or simply running away."

Levi stared down the boy in front of him and Ymir immediately regretted her decision. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. "How much?" Levi questioned, his monotonic and intimidating voice pierced the room, catching Ymir off guard.

"W-What, for Eren?" Ymir asked. Levi sent the woman a glare and she shrunk. God this guy was scary. "I'm sorry, but to ensure that everyone gets a fair chance, you'll have to b—"

"Enough!" Levi barked, his growing anger relevant in his tone. Ymir began to sweat bullets. "I have no time for this childish bidding bullshit. How much for the fucking dog?"

"W-Well the highest I ever got for Eren is 10 million."

"I'll double it. Pack him up now."

"D-D-Double?! Are you sure? I don't want you to feel as though you were charged unfair—" Ymir insisted as she watched Levi pull his checkbook from his coat pocket. The woman was cut off as the shorter male shoved a check for 20 million in her face. Ymir instantly drooled and saw nothing but dollar signs as she held the slip of paper between her fingers. "Th-Thank you for your patronage. I'll have my people clean him up a bit before bringing him around."

"You do that." Levi stated simply before making his way to the door.

"W-Wait." Ymir yelled hesitantly. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Levi paused, his hand on the doorknob. "If the brat's what you say he is then he shouldn't be disappointing in the least." The man then gave Ymir a wicked smirk over his shoulder. "I always found challenges fun. No matter how fucked up they are."

* * *

**OMG I did it. Please comment! Tell me what you think! LOL I'll try and post the next chapter soon. Oh and Levi doesn't have a last name so I created one for him with the assistance of google. It's 'Moreau' meaning 'little dark'.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

B/N: Wahh~ Thank you all so much for the support. To be honest I really didn't think this story would grab as much attention as it did. The followers aren't in the hundreds but I'm really grateful for everyone I receive. Especially since there's so many Levi/Eren stories on this site. I would like to thank the ones who took time out to comment also. I really enjoyed reading them. **Warning: This chapter contains graphic scenes, violence and swearing (Levi). **Enjoy~

* * *

"AH!" Eren released a blood curdling scream as scorching hot water was suddenly poured mercilessly down his back and head. He growled in anger or what he thought was a growl, but it was far from intimidating. A mocking laugh pierced the room as the weak and somewhat sedated young man had no time to catch his breath before his body was harshly scrubbed with an old Luffa sponge. The room was unbearably bright, it made his head throb to the point where he thought it was going to explode.

"What a high class lil bitch you are." Eren groaned with a mixture of exhaustion and pain as he was forced onto his back, agitating some of the bruises there. Fire burned within his eyes as he was forced to gaze at the dick who caused him to be in such a pitiful state. A sneer crossed the man's features at the death glare he was receiving. "What's with that look? Do you want to hit me Jaeger? Huh?" Eren hissed as the man's nails dug viciously into his inner thighs while attempting to part them. "Answer the fucking question. You're usually so vocal but today you surprisingly aint got shit to say." Thin trails of blood seeped from the punctured wounds as the man refused to let go. Eren bit onto his lower chapped lip, struggling to repress the scream that hung from the tip of his tongue. If there's one thing he wasn't going to give this asshole, it was the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. The sadistic man laughed as he squeezed a bit harder. "You always were a stubborn lil bitch." Eren's body trembled out of pure exhaustion. When was the last time he slept? Hours? Days? His mind in a haze and without hesitation the ocean eyed boy gave his abuser a face full of saliva. Eren grinned mischievously as the man's hands retreated from his thighs and a bone chilling expression painted his face. "You. FUCKING BITCH." The man hissed through caged rage as he wiped the spit from his face.

Eren merely laughed weakly in amusement. It hurt like hell, but right now he didn't give two shits about his mangled body. "What are you going to do? Hit me? Huh Horseface?" he challenged. The man saw nothing but red as he grabbed a handful of Eren's hair, almost tearing it from the roots. The ocean eyed boy's smile refused to waver as he watched the enraged man cock back a tightened fist. What's another bruise among many? In all honesty Eren never really minded them. He took pleasure out of being hit, abused in every way possible and most importantly controlled, but with every cut or blow he received there was always one ingredient missing. The most important one: Love. Eren adored being the center of attention when it came to his owner and when they yearned for his body, but he always could tell they never really loved him. He was nothing but a mere toy and this realization always ended with him rebelling or being thrown out. How pathetic. Before the seething man could unleash his wrath on Eren's face, the door opened.

"Jean! That's enough!" Ymir barked, causing the man to stop in his tracks. "I ordered you to fix him up not make em worse. What would we look like if we handed over overly damaged and mutilated merchandise to a customer? Eh?! A high paying one at that." Jean clenched his teeth together before pushing Eren back onto the floor. "Go get the paperwork ready. I'll handle things here."

"Tch. Whatever." Jean murmured bitterly as he left the room.

Putting Horsefa—I mean Jean aside, Eren's face lit up in a way after hearing Ymir's words. "I—I'm being bought?" The young man's face beamed with such innocence and excitement, Ymir almost fell for it. Eren has been here for how long? God she should be used to his tricks by now.

"Cut the crap Jaeger." She ordered in a stern tone as she began to unlock Eren's restraints. "Don't try to act all surprised. You already know the drill." The innocence Eren showed earlier faded so quickly it was as though it never existed. The young man gently licked at his bruised wrists from the cuffs being too tight. He chuckled at Ymir's accusation. "Up on your feet." Eren willingly obeyed. Ymir then handed him a simple pair of jeans, a white shirt, a light jacket and sneakers. Silence build between the two as Eren slipped a slender leg into his jeans, no underwear needed. It was probably going to be ripped from his ass in the car anyway. "Why don't you look pretty Jaeger?" Ymir teased after the young man stood before her fully clothed. "You're the only pet here whose clothes we have to lay out like a mommy does her 5year old." Eren's tanned cheeks instantly turned a bright red as he grit his teeth in anger. "Now. Now. Now. Don't be going savage on me or we'll have to give you another dose of medicine." The ocean eyed boy instantly calmed down. He remembered the last time he went berserk. It was during his time on kitchen duty. Eren never admitted it but he loved cooking for others, but cleaning up after was another matter. He had just finished making a stew for the other pets when Jean waltzed in and took a sample right from the pot before spitting it back in. Let's just say Jean ended up getting 12 stitches on his arm and Eren was stuck with the muzzle. God he hated the muzzle. That's one thing he won't miss about this place. At that moment Jean walked in carrying the requested paperwork. Still clearly pissed off. "Ah. Thank you. Go tend to the pets that weren't purchased tonight." She then turned to Eren. "Jaeger. Follow me. This guy isn't like the other bozos that bought you. So I want you on your best behavior. Stand up straight. Do not speak unless spoken to. No direct eye contact unless given permission. You will address him as _sir_ or _master _unless he gives you a preferred alternative. He will receive nothing but respect from you. Are we clear?"

Eren smiled in a sickly manner. "Of course." Ymir grumbled to herself as she opened the door, revealing the empty dance floor of the club. It had to be around at least 3am or 4. The club was always cleared out after the auction was finished. Eren looked around and saw a few pets leaving with their owners on leashes. He suddenly began to feel nervous at the thought of a new master. It's been a couple of months since his last one. Eren's imagination went wild. His thoughts roamed on what his new master would look like. Probably handsome or decent looking. Eren's masters were always decent at best. Definitely smart and wealthy. How much did he pay for him anyway? Maybe blonde, with a killer smile and a body to die for. Still stuck in his daydream, Eren's body automatically came to a complete halt after hearing Ymir's voice. "Hello Levi. This is your new pet Eren. Eren this is Levi."

'_Tall and Sexy.'_ Eren thought with a light blush gracing his cheeks. The young man instantly snapped out of it and gazed up with smiling eyes. "H-Hello Master. Th-Thank you fo—" After realizing no one was there Eren's eyes began to scan left and right in a panic but the only thing he could see was a drunken unconscious woman near the bar, Krista and Ymir. "Umm."

"Why the fuck is he looking around like that? Is he retarded or something?" The sudden hard voice scared Eren half to death. His beautiful blue-green eyes travelled downward to see a man (or boy) umm…person wearing the most terrifying expression on his face. Damn if looks could kill Eren would be a bloody heap right now. Eren gave the stranger a skeptical look. All his previous dreams of a tall and handsome master was instantly grinded into dust.

The young man frowned in disappointment. "I can't believe you sold me to a fuckin imp Ymir. Couldn't you fin—" It happened in an instant, before Ymir could scold the boy for his rudeness and before the remainder of his insult left his lips, every little ounce of Eren's breath left his body. His eyes widened to unimaginable lengths as he doubled over in excruciating pain. Time stood still as Levi gave the boy a devilish knee to the stomach. Krista covered her mouth in shock. Ymir began to internally cry as she heard the sound of her bank account draining in the distance.

"I am terribly sorry Levi." Ymir apologized in a haste. "If you want a refund th—"

Levi ran his hand through his silky black hair while looking down at the boy withering on the floor in agony at his feet. The boy was stubborn all around. Any normal person would have passed out instantly after a hit like that. Levi silenced Ymir's rambling with a motion of his hand. "Get up." Steel grey eyes bore holes into Eren as he struggled to stand on imbalanced feet. The sound of this man's voice, it oozed authority yet at the same time it was sexy. Eren couldn't help but tremble in excitement. "Paperwork."

Ymir blinked stupidly before handing Levi the documents. "Ah. Yes my apologies." She laughed nervously. Levi scanned through the paperwork, notorious for his speed reading skills before signing on the dotted line. He then shoved them back into Ymir's hands who was obviously on edge about the whole ordeal. "Thanks again. Would you like a complimentary leash and collar for your pet?"

"Not necessary. If the brat even takes a step in the opposite direction as me I'll break both his fucking knee caps." Levi threatened so casually it sent a wave of fear (and pleasure) throughout Eren's body. The petite male then turned to leave with an eager Eren right behind him but he suddenly stopped as though realizing something. "Another thing. Can you make one of your goons useful and put that piece of shit in the backseat or trunk. Whichever." Ymir turned to see a sleeping drunk Hanji snoring loudly and drooling on the bar with an empty glass in an iron grip.

Ymir sighed. She was too old for this. "Alright." Levi then continued his journey outside with Eren chasing after him. Damn was he fast for a guy with short legs. The cold early morning air greeted them to Levi's displeasure as he made it to his car. Eren's eyes lit up at the jet black Rolls-Royce Phantom. It seemed to fit Levi's personality in every way. Classy yet cool, bold and mature. Eren slid in the passenger's seat and gazed around at the even more impressive interior that was decorated with various silvers, blacks and greys.

"Seatbelt." Levi stated simply as he started the car, but his tone of voice made it seem as though he were annoyed. He then watched as the young man became flustered and clicked the safety device around himself. Levi sneered in disgust after taking in the boy's appearance. He was undoubtedly cute in the face, but his hair and clothing. Levi's eye visibly twitched as he stared at Eren's messy thick straw-like shoulder length hair. When was the last time he ran a comb through it or better yet washed it? And his current attire. Dingy jacket with faded ripped jeans and old sneakers. Levi then looked at the boy's hands and couldn't help but shudder. His nails were dirty and unkempt. He was afraid of what his feet were like. If this kid wasn't the epitome of a hobo, Levi didn't know what was.

Eren noticed Levi's unwavering stare and how he seemed to be checking out his body. A beautiful dark blush crept on his tanned cheeks as he began fidgeting shyly in his seat. "D-Does master want to play with me?" he questioned in embarrassment. Levi's eyes doubled in size as he literally fought down the urge to vomit. He didn't know whether to be pissed off, disgusted, insulted or all three. The petite man's skin literally crawled at the thought of Eren's filthy appendages touching him. Eren cocked a bushy untamed eyebrow. "Master?" he called gently after noticing Levi's strange behavior. At that moment the backdoor opened, drawing Eren's attention. He watched as the drunken woman from before was placed in the backseat where she curled up in a ball, a huge smile on her face. God was she a heavy sleeper. Ymir then waved them off with Krista at her side. Eren smiled but sneered when he saw Jean behind the couple. He politely flipped the guy off as the car drove away. Silence filled the lavish ride, nothing but the snores of Hanji could be heard as Eren headed to an unknown destination. He hated awkward silences. It was almost as bad as being alone. "Master is there any rules I should know about?"

Levi visibly tensed as he gripped his stirring wheel tightly. "Rules? How about thou shall shut the fuck up and speaketh when spoken to." Eren frowned. He didn't like that rule. He folded his arms across his chest as they suddenly pulled into a parking lot. The car then came to an abrupt halt and Eren stopped pouting long enough to notice he was in a McDonald's drive thru. A too cheery voice (well too cheery for 3am) seeped from the intercom. "Yeah. Can you give me one Big Mac, a large fry and a large sweet tea?"

"_Alright. Anything else sir? ~" _

Levi took a moment to look at Eren who gave him a weak gentle smile before turning his attention back to the menu. "And a happy meal. No toy."

Eren's body became paralyzed with shock. _'Happy Meal?! This guy is Satan.'_ He cried internally. Eren didn't realize how hungry he was until he actually held the food in his hands. The young man basically drooled as he quickly opened the Happy Meal box, revealing its contents. "Th-Thank you, master." Levi replied with his normal grunt as he took tedious sips of his sweet tea. A slight frown crossed Eren's lips. This guy was so hard to figure out. He was so different from his other masters. Every word that leaves his mouth is a threat. It seems he can't show any emotions other than boredom and anger and worst of all he hasn't come on to the ocean eyed boy at all. Eren wouldn't say it out loud in fear of pissing off his new owner, but _playtime_ for him was a must.

"For every crumb I find in my car, I break a finger." Levi warned as he took another sip of his drink. Eren's face turned grim as he slowly began taking small bites of his burger, making sure to hover his meal over the happy meal box in case any stray crumbs were to fall. As expected, the rest of the car ride ended like this. Silence, Eren cautiously eating his food and Hanji snoring like a grizzly bear in the backseat. Levi's car soon pulled into his condo's parking garage. "Get out." The sharp eyed man ordered after parking in his assigned spot and turning off the car. Eren didn't waste any time and did what he was told, making sure to take his trash with him. He stood idly by and watched as Levi opened the back door and without any effort whatsoever threw Hanji over his shoulder. Eren's eyes widened in shock. That woman had to be at least 5 or 6 inches taller than him and just as heavy and yet he threw her over his should as though she were nothing. "Hold this and follow me." He ordered, shoving the Big Mac and fries into the younger male's hands.

Butterflies erupted in Eren's stomach as the trio walked towards the garage elevator. He never felt so nervous in his entire life. What if this guy was some sort of psycho? In 2 minutes of meeting each other, the man kneed him in the stomach, no telling what else he was capable of. Eren took a deep breath as he felt the elevator descend upward. Nervous ocean eyes glanced down to his side to find Levi looking straight ahead, that stern hard expression still present. _'He is handsome and s-strong even though he's a midget. I wish he wasn't so rude though.' _

"You got something to say brat?" Eren's heart leapt in his throat at Levi's sudden question. The young male sweat bullets as he was now in the spotlight of those gorgeous steel grey eyes. Eren immediately panicked and began fumbling stupidly over his words. Unable to form a coherent sentence. This seemed to annoy Levi even more and with an irritated sigh he stated "Get on with it brat? What are you a fucking mongoloid or what?" Heat rose to Eren's cheeks faster than a bullet train.

"I-Is master going to stay with me here?" The words fell from his lips like water, but his posture said _'please don't kill me'_. Levi cocked a thin eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I? Where the hell would I go?"

"It's j-just. My other owners never let me live in their main house b-because their wives or something was there. So I always stayed in a summer home or private studio and when they were free they'd come spend time with me—"

"You mean fuck you?" Levi questioned bluntly. Eren's body tensed at his master's straightforward personality. He was still far from used to it. The boy cast his eyes downward while digging his unkempt nails into the McDonald's bag. Eren never felt ashamed of how his master's treated him. It was expected since he was a pet, but the way Levi said it made him feel as though he were the most vulgar and disgusting thing on the face of the earth. "No. This is where **we **will live." Levi assured. "I'm not like those clowns you were with so don't put me in the same category." At that moment the elevator stopped and Levi departed. Eren's thoughts ran a mile a minute while his heart thumped loudly within his chest. Ymir's words from before replayed in his head as he stared at the figure in front of him. _'This guy isn't like the other bozos that bought you'_. A timid smile painted Eren's lips. "God you're one fat fuck." Levi groaned as he balanced Hanji with one hand while fishing out his keys with the other. The man pushed open the door as quietly as possible and as expected was greeted with darkness. "Lights on. Level 3." Eren jumped in surprise as the lights suddenly flashed on to a particularly dim setting. Levi then threw Hanji none too gently on the couch, but even that wasn't enough to wake her from her drunken slumber. "Leave that bag on the coffee table, she'll eat it when she wakes up." Eren followed orders and watched as Levi left in the back hall only to return seconds later with a blanket. The man threw the item over Hanji before turning his attention back to Eren. With a sigh, he grabbed the Happy Meal trash from the boy who appeared to be holding onto it for dear life and discarded it in the trash bin. "Follow me, brat."

Eren gazed around in amazement at how spacious and clean his new master's place was. Never has he seen anything like it. He was afraid to touch anything for the simple fact he might destroy it. Various paintings covered the walls, all framed in silver. "Master likes art?" he questioned after admiring a particular painting of a beautifully colored red rose placed in a white cracked vase under a spotlight. The background was faded in black and grey and yet the rose shined as though it bathed in sunlight.

"No. My daughter." Levi answered. Eren's eyes narrowed. A daughter? "She's obsessed with fine art. All the walls in her room are covered completely so I let her use the rest of the house for her paintings." Eren couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He's never met this girl and yet he knew she was better. Eren struggled to do everything by himself and he only possessed one useful talent. Spreading his legs and sucking dick.

"How old is she?" Eren questioned in a somewhat cold tone. Levi grew skeptical of his tone of voice but quickly brushed it aside.

"Eight." He answered before opening a random door in the vast hallway. "This is where you'll sleep for today until I get everything else prepared." Eren walked past his master into the room. It was simply decorated but had a bit of charm to it. Queen sized bed against the wall with velvet bedding, a table and lamp beside it, a dresser on the far wall and a full length mirror in the corner. "How much money do you have on you?" Eren looked over his shoulder at Levi, giving the man a cute confused expression. "It would be wise of you to not play fucking games with me. Freckles said pets who don't get homes find jobs around the club and get paid for it. The money you made at the club, where is it?"

Eren gave the man a devilish smirk and pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and shoe before handing it over. "I got some hidden in the crack of my ass too master. Do you want that as well?" the boy winked playfully.

Levi counted out the money, ignoring Eren's attempt at seducing him. If he didn't look like shit, trust me the petite male would be all over him but since he looks like a garbage dump Levi highly doubt he could even get it up. "Three Thousand. Well aren't you a busy slut?"

Eren licked his lips. "I love your bedroom talk master."

Levi remained stone-faced. Thank God he was blessed with a lot of self-control, because this brat was really begging for it. "Good-night. And don't be trying to roam around and shit, I'll know." Eren stuck out his tongue as the man turned and left, closing the door behind him. The young man analyzed his room a bit more and noticed it had no windows. So much for a quick escape. How boring. He'd probably die anyway since he was on like the 19th floor or something. And Mr. Hardass took all his money so he wouldn't be able to pay for a ride even if he did make it out. He should have just lied like he did with all the other imbeciles, but Levi was far from an imbecile… In the end Eren would just end up with a broken limb.

**[Saturday: 12:14pm]**

"Papa~~ Papa~" Evangeline chanted before opening Levi's bedroom door. She giggled after seeing a small lump in the massive bed. "Papa. It's time to get up. I made some lunch." Levi murmured something along the lines of _'not now'_ as he pulled the blanket under his nose tightly. Her sleek raven hair bouncing with curls, the little girl pranced over to the window before throwing the curtains open. Levi hissed like a wild animal at the brutal sunlight. Evangeline pouted cutely. "I know it's your day off, but staying in bed all day is not okay Papa." Levi remained motionless, causing Evangeline to resort to walking over and tug at the blankets. "Up. Up. Up"

"What the fuck is all the noise?!" Levi's eyes instantly shot open and Evangeline released the blanket, causing her to topple backwards and fall on her bottom. Eren yawned loudly as he stretched out his tired limbs until he heard a pop. He then scratched at his hair, making it look even more untamed and wild. "I'm so hungry. Feed me master, I want pancakes. ~" Eren pouted cutely as he wrapped himself around Levi, ignoring the current _'I'm going to fucking kill you'_ look he was receiving from the man.

'_Master? Why is this boy calling Papa master? And most importantly what is he doing in Papa's bed?'_ thought Evangeline in curiosity. "O-Oh um. It's not breakfast time anymore, but if you want I made some Spicy Beef Stir-Fry for lunch sir."

"Don't call him _sir _Evangeline." Levi scolded while trying to pry the clingy male from his body.

"Then what should I call him Papa?"

"Mama." Eren answered wickedly, earning him a painful punch to the head from Levi. Ocean eyes filled with tears as he rubbed at his new wound that would surely leave a bump. "Sp-Spouse abuse!" he wailed.

"Who the FUC-HECK ARE YOU CALLING YOUR SPOUSE?!" Levi growled with uncontrollable anger. "And how did you get into my room?! I locked your bedroom door behind me!"

Rivers flowed from Eren's eyes as he wrapped himself around Levi once more. Agitation reached new heights as Eren's bare skin touched his own and it took Levi a while to realize the boy wore absolutely nothing under the blankets. His skin crawled at the thought of Eren's unclean being touching his fresh linen sheets. The dirt, the body grease Levi slept in for an entire night. "Master! Why would you lock me in that scary room? Don't you love me?"

Too shocked and amazed for words, Evangeline watched as this boy held (and slobbered) on her Papa as though his actions were normal. Evangeline knew her Papa was a nice guy, but with his intimidating attitude and rough nature it was hard for people to see it. Levi couldn't say one word without people running for the hills. The only friend Levi has is Ms. Hanji, but Evangeline believed if people gave her Papa a chance he could make many more. "M-Mister!" Eren stopped crying for two seconds to turn her attention to the little girl. Porcelain blue eyes twinkled above a blinding smile. "P-Please be Papa's friend." Eren was thrown off guard at the request. Even Levi himself was at a loss for words. "Papa is a nice guy. He might be a bully sometimes but he means well. He's super kind and smart a-and fun!"

Eren blinked a few times in disbelief before an evil glint emerged in his eyes. The young man chuckled and caressed Levi's cheek, ignoring the shudder that emitted from the older male. "Is that true _**Papa**_? Are you super fun?" Evangeline's bright eyes grew in size and a blush took over her cheeks as Eren inched closer and closer to her father's lips.

Levi turned his head towards his daughter, successfully dodging the boy's attempt. "Go play Evangeline. Papa will eat lunch with you in a second then we'll go to the mall."

"Okay." The girl squeaked as she backed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Finally she's gone. Is she going to be here all the time?" Eren whined. Levi grimaced at the young man's presence.

"God when was the last time you brushed your teeth or combed your hair?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "I forget."

"Christ you're fucking nasty."

The younger male quickly pushed his master's constant insults aside and pretended as though they didn't even happen. "We're going shopping today?"

Levi grunted in response before opening his side table to pull out a cigarette and lighter. Eren watched as the man placed a single stick between his perfect thin lips before setting it ablaze. Inhaling the smoke before releasing it in an intoxicating cloud. The ocean eyed boy gulped as he felt a tingling sensation in his nether regions. He was never the type of person to get turned on by something as stupid as watching someone smoke but damn was Levi so cool. "Before you go bat shit crazy let met set some ground rules for you. Rule 1: Don't ever fucking hide something from me again. Rule 2: You will treat my daughter with the same respect as you do me. No smartass remarks or little mumbles under your breath. If she's nice to you, you will return the favor. Rule 3: When I tell you to do something, fucking do it. Rule 4: Never leave my side for any reason, unless I give permission. And the final and most important rule: Trust me you shitty brat."

Eren blinked mindlessly. "T-Trust you?"

Levi sighed. "Did you go from a brat to a fuckin parrot? What did I just say?" Eren blushed deeply and nodded his head. "Alright. On today's agenda, for one a bath. That you are in desperate need of, a haircut and body grooming, clothes shopping and we mind as well buy your dirty ass some toiletries. We don't share those here believe it or not. I'll schedule a dentist appointment and enema for tomorrow. Clean out all that cum, piss and shit out of your ass and whatever else's up there."

A light bulb lit up in Eren's head. "Is that why you didn't sleep with me? Because you think I'm dirty?"

Levi took another hit of his cigarette before releasing another toxic cloud. "I don't think you're dirty brat. I know you are." Eren puffed out his cheeks at the rude remark and Levi would deny he found it a bit cute. "Now get up. The elder male stood to his feet and took one last swing of his cigarette before putting it out in an ashtray on his nightstand. He then led Eren to his private bathroom where the boy stood nervously in the doorway. Just like the rest of the condo, not a speck of dust could be found in the bathroom. The cold tiles below his feet shined like diamonds and the room smelt of vanilla. Levi rolled up the sleeves of his night shirt before bending over the tub to turn on the faucet. Eren took this opportunity to drool at the male's perfectly shaped ass. Oh~ how he couldn't wait till they could finally have playtime.

"M-Master has such a nice bottom. ~" Eren sang as he drooled shamelessly with hearts flying around him. Levi ignored the comment and walked to his bath cabinet. The man pulled a bottle from the shelf before returning to the tub and poured a decent amount of the clear oil-like substance into the water. Eren watched in curiosity, trying to figure out what it was. Was it some kind of bubble bath? Once the tub had filled up, Levi shut off the water.

"Get in." he ordered. "The organic bath oil should help your bruises a bit." Eren hissed a bit as he slowly sunk into the tub, but soon relaxed completely. Levi took in the random bite marks, cuts and splotches on the young man's body. Some were worse than others but he was sure with the proper care, they wouldn't leave any nasty scarring. The elder man brought out a fresh bath cloth and dipped it in the warm water before gently gliding it across Eren's skin. The young man hummed in approval. "Tilt your head back." Eren looked towards the ceiling as Levi brought out the sprayer (tub sprayer. Don't know the correct term ) and began to gently rid his hair of any dirt.

"I don't think anyone's ever been this nice to me." Eren whispered, but the words couldn't escape Levi's ears. "You told me before to never hide anything from you again. So I just thought I should tell you what I was thinking." Levi allowed the boy to talk as he poured a decent amount of shampoo in the boy's hair before lathering it in. "My other masters always treated me as though I were nothing but an object for their entertainment. They'd beat me over things I thought was my fault at the time. But then I learned there was no reason. There was **never** a real reason. They were always frustrated or mad about work, their family or life itself and would vent it out on me. They were miserable people with more money than they knew what to do with. When you're weak, it's only natural to find someone weaker. And I'm too much of a coward to do anything on my own. I've always been useless. I'm afraid of being abandoned or ending up all **alone**, so when one master leaves me I immediately try to attach myself to someone else. Pretty pathetic huh?" Eren questioned as he forced a weak laugh from his chapped lips.

Levi ran his soapy fingers through the boy's hair, admiring the beautiful red-brown hue it was illuminating. "Yes." Eren gasped at the man's blunt answer. He immediately looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "Tch. Who do you think you are giving me that kicked puppy bullshit, brat? We're all pieces of shit deep down inside, screwed up beyond repair. Especially me. The flaws some people possess are a blessing in fucking disguise to others. So don't come trying to give me some half-assed sob story." Levi barked as he scrubbed Eren's hair a bit harder than intended, causing the boy to flinch. "Tilt your damn head back."

With a smile, Eren did as he was told. A strange warmth filled his body as Levi rinsed the shampoo from his head. Ocean eyes met steel grey and Eren couldn't help but to think they were the most beautiful color. For some reason it reminded him of a snowy night. Cold yet welcoming. "Master why did you buy me?"

Levi's eyes widened a bit in shock before returning to their normal narrow intimidating mood. "Because I'm a miserable bastard with a shit ton of money that I don't know what to do with."

* * *

**Another chapter finished. Please tell me what you think. Sorry if it seems as though things are progressing a bit slowly, but I want Levi and Eren's relationship to go from lust to love. In the next chapter, more on Eren's disorder will be mentioned, Eren gets a makeover and we might have a little kinky office action. See you then :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**B/N:** Hello! Here's another update. You guys should feel loved cause I'm supposed to be doing my university work but that bores me so I'm doing this instead. Guest appearance from Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). No he will not be a main character and therefore I don't feel the need to put this story as a crossover. He's simply a filler character. I don't know, when elegance and wealth come to discussion, I always think Ciel. He's cute and fits the part perfectly. Whoever doesn't know who Ciel is please look him up. Just a pic is fine! ~ This chapter was inspired by _'Diet Mountain Dew'_ by Lana Del Rey. Good song. Enjoy.

* * *

_Diet mountain dew, baby, New York City. Never was there ever a girl so pretty. Do you think we'll be in love forever?_

_Do you think we'll be in love?_

Evangeline Nicolette Leonhart-Moreau was what some would call a _golden child_. At the tender age of eight, the French-German American managed to accomplish things some adults even struggled to achieve. Not only was she one of the youngest philanthropists in New York, but she also had the brains and talent that would shock any normal human being. With a passion for music, theater, dance and fine arts, Evangeline attended one of New York's most prestigious academies and excelled in almost everything that crossed her path. She was able to play a number of instruments beautifully from piano to violin to the cello. Embracing her European heritage, she quickly learned German (though have difficulty at times with pronunciation), French and a bit of Italian (but only simple phrases). Her paintings were nothing short of admirable; having won a number of competitions. But what would you expect? When you were the daughter of a man and woman who were equally feared and respected in the business industry. _Perfection_ came natural. Evangeline couldn't take a stroll down the bustling streets of New York without stumbling past a building her mother or father were contracted with. Her father never pressured her to become _'perfect'_, but Evangeline always felt as though she was obligated to. It was her duty in a sense. In presentation and mannerisms. Like her father, her appearance was never out of place. Hair sleek and styled in loose curls, blemishes absent from her porcelain skin, large doe like eyes that would leave anyone in awe. You rarely if ever caught Evangeline not wearing a dress with her signature hair bows. She was a doll. Beautiful yet fragile. Even though she possessed the mind and intelligence of someone 3 times her age, Evangeline's curiosity was that of a normal child's. She always considered the world to be a puzzle. Confusing and challenging yet exciting to solve.

"Papa's naked in bed with some guy." Evangeline announced bluntly with a straight face, causing Hanji to spit out the coffee that she was currently enjoying. The spectacled woman beat on her chest, struggling to catch her breath while choking on her beverage. Evangeline took a seat beside the woman and offered a few comforting pats to the back. "He's young. Maybe in his late teens or early 20's. Too young for Papa. I'm afraid he might be some gold-digger using Papa's vulnerability to sneak into his wallet." A downhearted sigh left her lips. "I asked him to be Papa's friend. Maybe he'll feel guilty since Papa has a kid and approach him with good intentions now. Then he'll see what a kind and warm-hearted person my Papa is."

After managing to pull herself together, Hanji removed her glasses and rubbed at her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. Her brutal hangover due to her wild night of endless drinking was still in the process of vanishing. Only a small portion of Evangeline's words managed to penetrate her currently mangled brain but the keywords _'naked'_, _'guy'_, _'bed'_ and _'gold-digger'_ seemed to grab her attention with no problem. "Did you say some gold-digger is in Levi's bed?" she questioned in uncertainty.

Evangeline nibbled on her bottom lip. Maybe it was wrong to label this guy without any proper evidence. "N-No. He's just really young. Papa is twice his age and I just don't want him to get hurt."

Hanji scratched at the back of her head, trying to figure out a way to cheer up the dejected little girl while at the same time attempting to remember what the hell was going on. Last night was a huge blur. All she remembered was going out to Ymir's club with Levi, they talked, had a couple of drinks, Levi disappeared with Ymir, she blacked out, woke up on Levi's couch, a tasty (cold) Big Mac waiting for her and that's all. _'Wait a minute. Levi never brought home his booty calls. He always had his one night stands in hotels before blowing them off and leaving. Could he had possibly taken Ymir up on her offer?'_ the woman questioned mentally.

"Then he told me to call him _Mama_." Evangeline huffed cutely, drawing Hanji out of her train of thought.

Hanji laughed off the remark, embarrassed that she drifted out of the conversation so quickly. "I thought you'd be happy at the idea of your dad settling down again." the woman gave the little girl a sly smile while raising her coffee glass to her lips. "Could it be you want _**Papa**_ all to yourself?"

Evangeline's cheeks flushed heavily at the accusation. "Th-That's ridiculous. I just don't want Papa to be taken advantage of!" she exclaimed. "I mean I never met this guy before. He fell out of the sky and now acting all lovey-dovey with Papa. P-Papa hasn't even mentioned him before and yet he acts as though he's known Papa for years!"

"Oi. What's with all the noise?" Evangeline squeaked after hearing her father's voice. The two girls turned to see Levi walking towards them with a strangely attractive young man wearing a blue shirt and jeans trailing behind him. Hanji became at a loss for words as the two males sat at the table. Evangeline instantly rid herself of any suspicious auras towards Eren as she watched her father casually make him a bowl of beef stir fry.

"Hungry~" Eren chimed as drool shamelessly fell from his lips. He hasn't eaten anything since last night and it was already noon. The boy pouted as he pulled on Levi's sleeve, urging him to hurry up with the bowl.

"Shutup." Levi barked and Eren immediately fell silent except for a few whimpers that escaped every now and again. The man's sharp eyes then turned to Hanji who currently stared at him with the creepiest look on her face. It was the kind of look an obsessed fangirl gave when she finally met her idol. She even topped off her creepiness with a couple of moans and uncomfortable wheezing. "And what are you still doing here?"

A knowing grin crossed Hanji's lips. "Was I not invited?"

"You overstayed your welcome." Levi stated harshly, but Hanji didn't take it personally. She never did. It was just the way Levi was.

The woman chuckled. "Thanks for the McDonalds. I always get so hungry after a night of partying."

"I was hoping you'd leave after you ate it, but apparently you couldn't take the hint. Instead you do the complete opposite."

Another laugh filled the air from the woman as she turned her gaze towards Eren who was currently wolfing down that stir fry as though he haven't eaten in days. "Petra had an appointment so I thought I'd take it upon myself to keep Evangeline company. You know, have a heart to heart between us girls."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You a woman? Don't make such lame jokes. Hermaphrodite maybe. But a woman that's going a bit too far. Besides what kind of _talk_ are you having with my daughter that she can't come to me about it?"

"Boys." Hanji answered simply while taking a sip from her coffee. An embarrassed yelp came from Evangeline as Levi sent his daughter a firm glare. "Yeah she was telling me about this hottie at her school named Ciel Phantomhive. And how she was nervous to talk to him, but I told her she should just be herself ya know."

"H-H-Hanji!" Evangeline screeched as her entire body burned with embarrassment. "W-We're just B-Biology partners nothing more!" the little girl insisted desperately.

"And that's all he ever will be." Levi stated in a firm tone of voice, leaving no room for debate. Already finished his meal, Eren began to gently nuzzle against Levi's shoulder begging for seconds. Hanji looked on in endless amusement as Levi tried to swat the younger male away but failed miserably. "You're annoying me brat."

"So who's this?" she questioned and Evangeline felt as though she could finally take a breath of fresh air. She's been dying to question her father about this boy but the guy seemed to make her father happy and she didn't want to ruin that. Besides it wasn't her place to question her father's judgment. She might have been intelligent beyond her years, but in the end she was still a child. Despite that she was Levi's daughter and an occupant of the condo, she had the right to some answers.

"His name is Brat and he's going to be renting out the guest room for a while." Levi lied without hesitation. Evangeline frowned heavily at the blatant lie, but chose to stay quiet about it. "Brat this is Evangeline and woman who refuses to get a life."

"Hello." Eren greeted, brushing off the nickname his owner gave him. The young man adverted his eyes to Evangeline whose sweet expression disappeared instantly and was now replaced with skepticism and irritation. Eren smiled wickedly at the little girl before wrapping himself around Levi's arm and shamelessly burying his lips into the man's neck. Evangeline's blood boiled at the sight. She didn't know if her body was so heated due to the boy's shameless display of affection or the audacity behind it all and Levi was too busy arguing with Hanji to really notice or care. Its official, this guy was no good. Evangeline had no choice now but to pretend she was happy with this little arrangement but keep an eye on him from the sidelines. First and foremost where the fuck did he come from?

"So Papa. W-Where did you two meet?" Evangeline questioned nervously. The two adults ceased their bickering and turned their attention to the cherry faced little girl. Levi cocked an eyebrow and pressed his hand to his daughter's forehead in concern.

"You're burning up and your face is red. Are you sick?" the man asked in a worried manner or as worried as Levi's monotonic voice could ever get. "Tsk. It's already Fall. I forgot how ill you get during that time. Shall I make you an appointment?"

"No. Papa I'm fine. I-I'm not a baby anym-OW!" the girl howled as a sharp pain suddenly shot through her foot. She instantly sent a glare Eren's way, but the boy feigned ignorance and put a tighter hold on Levi's arm.

"Are you hurting?" Levi was shocked a bit by the girl's sudden outburst, but knew his daughter all too well. She had an independent spirit and would normally bottle her problems until they were no longer in her control. Evangeline shook her head dismissively before pushing her chair back.

"I'll go wash up for the trip." She announced with a smile on her face. Once Evangeline left, Levi signaled Hanji to meet him on the veranda. Eren rose to his feet in unison with the duo, refusing to let go of his master.

"You stay here." Levi ordered.

Eren simply giggled childishly at the command. "I'll go."

Levi growled at the remark and Eren pouted before jerking away from the man and stomping towards the living room. Hanji laughed at the scene the two were causing. It takes balls to disobey a man like Levi. It was like begging for a death wish. Once the two made it outside, the cool air surrounding them Levi lit himself a cigarette. Hanji smiled silently while leaning over the rails, unafraid of the massive height difference between her and the ground below. "You gonna jump or somethin?"

"Hmm?" the woman hummed, despite her hearing the question perfectly. Levi briefly glanced in her direction before looking back at the endless sea of luxury buildings before him. Silence filled the chilling air once more and if Hanji hated anything, it was unnecessary and awkward silences. "No." she answered. "I was never really a big fan of suicide. I really enjoy the surprises life throws at me. Ya know. Driving idly down the street. Everything's normal. No heavy traffic, the sound of the radio playing some dumb mainstream song when BOOM, you're T-boned by an 18 wheeler. You never expected it. It happened in an instant. I find that to be more of a beautiful death than the people who purposely shove pills down their throat."

Levi grunted in response, exhaling a cloud of smoke around them. "I didn't ask for your personal opinion, I just didn't want a fuckin crime scene at my place. If you're gonna kill yourself choose another balcony." Another monstrous laugh escaped the spectacled woman. She never knew why, but Hanji always enjoyed the talks her and Levi shared. "So what do you think?"

Hanji furrowed her brow in confusion. "About?"

Levi rolled his eyes in irritation. "The fuckin—the brat. What do you think about him? I know he looks like shit right now, but I gave him a bath and gonna cut his fuckin hippie hair, but what do you think so far?"

'_Cute.'_ Is the only word Hanji could think of calling the small male, because if she ever called Levi that to his face he would surely give her a Columbian necktie (look this up at your own risk). "He's handsome, I'll give ya that. A bit young though. Don't you think?" Hanji grinned mischievously, noticing the sudden tension in Levi's body. "How much you pay for your new toy? Pets his age usually run around a couple hundred thousand easy." Levi flicked his cigarette butt over the rails before holding up two fingers. "Two? Two what? Two hundred thousand? Not bad."

"Higher."

"Eh?" Hanji asked with a raised eyebrow. "More? Um ok. How about five?"

"Multiply that by 4."

"Twenty?" Hanji answered in a form of a question. Levi nodded and it soon dawned on the woman what the man was getting at. A shocked gasp left the woman before she checked the veranda, making sure her and Levi were indeed alone. "Levi. You spent 20 million on that kid? Are you crazy?!"

Levi graced his _friend _with another eye roll. "I make more than that in a fuckin week. Who cares?"

"That's still pretty expensive for a sex toy."

"I didn't have sex with him." Levi corrected bluntly.

Hanji looked the man up and down, making sure this was indeed Levi she was speaking to. "…So you're serious about em?"

Levi's tired eyes gazed up at the cold blue sky littered with white. "Who knows."

Evangeline scowled as she bandaged her aching foot with such precision you might think she was a certified nurse. After doing a quick once over, making sure the bandages were in fact secure, the little girl slipped on her black stockings before heading to her shoe closet. _'Just wait. That jerk is going to regret he ever messed with me or my Pa—' _Before Evangeline could finish her mental threat, her bedroom door kissed her face with such force, it caused her tiny figure to fly to the floor. Stars flashed all around her as the girl struggled to comprehend what happened. At that moment, Eren popped his head in the room.

"Where the hell is s—" Eren casually invited himself in and whistled at the lavish room. Just like Levi said, every inch of his daughter's bedroom wall was covered in beautiful artwork. So much so, you could barely make out the lavender paint behind the frames. Her room was decorated with deep purple, black and white and just like her father's room (and the rest of the house) it was clean and well-organized. Even the huge cushy bed looked as though no one's ever slept in it. "Spoiled runt." He bit out. Evangeline grit her teeth at the insult before jumping to her feet, ignoring the pain in her face and foot.

"CAN I HELP YOU?!" she unwillingly shouted, but quickly covered her mouth at the noise. Never has she raised her voice in the house or at anyone for that matter. It was as though the voice she just heard wasn't her own. She blushed at the childish act, but her displeased expression did not waver. Eren yelped at the sudden sound and immediately swung around.

"What the hell was that?" he questioned to no one in particular. The young man then looked down to see Evangeline glaring up at him with such resentment it would cause any person to drop dead instantly. But Eren was far used to Levi's crude facial features (or somewhat use to) and there was no way in hell he would be intimidated by this little Pomeranian. She was actually kind of cute (just kind of). "Oh. You're so small I didn't see you there."

Evangeline's blood boiled, but she tried her best to keep it under wraps. "What do you want?" she hissed.

Eren gave the girl a smile, wondering why was she so mad but quickly dismissed the thought. "Oh yeah~ the remote. I want to watch TV. Go work it for me. I can't do it." He basically demanded.

Evangeline was stunned speechless at the audacity of this guy. First he steps on her foot, then hits her in the face with a door and now he's barking orders as though he has the right. "You can't possibly be serious and who do you think you are barging into my room like that without knocking? I don't care if you're Papa's boyfriend or—"

"He never said I was his boyfriend." Eren corrected with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah right. You're a _tenant_ who's renting our guest room. Papa's nice but he was never gullible enough to let a complete stranger into his home. Besides how old are you? Twenty? Maybe even younger. Do you know how much Papa paid for this place? No offense but its way beyond what a guy like you can afford. Plus what kind of person sleeps with their landlord in the same bed? Topless at that. Nice try. I might be a kid but I'm not stupid. So don't play me for a fool." Evangeline bit back.

Playful ocean eyes met angry clear blue. "Wow. You're a real talker when the _adults_ aren't around." The duo turned their heads when a knock was heard in the doorway. There Levi stood with his arms folded across his chest, a very displeased expression painting his face. Eren's eyes lit up as he rushed over to the man. "M-Master. I got so lonely waiting for you." He whimpered. Evangeline rolled her eyes at the fuckery. "So I decided to spend some time with Angelica."

The little girl sighed, too far done with this guy to even get angry. "My name is Evangeline." She whispered. Evangeline squeaked as a hand suddenly lifted her chin. A pair of familiar grey orbs analyzing her facial features.

"Your forehead. You have a bump there. What happened?" Damn, Evangeline hated when her father became worried like that. She put on a cute pout.

"I wasn't paying attention when walking and accidentally ran into the wall. S-Sorry."

Levi remained silent at the excuse, before letting out a tired sigh. "You look very pretty today." Evangeline blushed at the compliment before mumbling out an embarrassed _'Thank you'_. Eren sneered with jealousy.

"M-Master. Don't I look nice too?" he questioned _'shyly'_.

"Uh-huh." Levi answered in a quick uninterested tone. Not even bothering to look the ocean eyed boy's way. Cheers erupted inside Evangeline's head. She literally fought down the urge to make a face at Eren. _'Ha! In your face.'_ She gloated mentally as Eren gave her a fierce glare. "Hurry and finish up so we can go." Levi instructed to Evangeline before taking Eren by the wrist and dragging him out of the room. The man made sure to close the door behind him, then proceeded to force the young man a great distance from his daughter's room. "What the fuck did I tell you to do?" Levi bit out angrily.

Eren gulped but managed to put on a stubborn façade. "I got lonely like I said so I decided to play with Yvette."

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took Eren's face between his thumb and forefinger. "Tch, looks like that pretty little mouth of yours isn't just useful for sucking dick. It spouts bullshit as well."

Eren shuddered with pleasure at the insult before gently taking Levi's hand and placing it against his lips. "Dick isn't the only thing I love to put in my mouth, Master." Levi watched as the boy boldly kissed each one of his knuckles lovingly before grazing his lips across his middle finger. A light kiss was then placed at the tip of the older male's perfectly manicured nail. Levi's blood ran south as Eren gazed at him behind lust filled eyes as he sucked the appendage between his plump lips in such a sultry manner. Gentle teasing moans vibrated against Eren's throat as he took in his master's finger, pulling back a bit, only to engulf it again as though it were a tasty treat. "My master taste so good~" he moaned shamelessly, his body trembling wantonly. Levi's free hand tightened into a fist as he was slowly being pushed towards the edge. The brat was fully aware of what he was doing. Since day one he's been on a mission to get Levi's undivided attention. Plus when was the last time Levi had a good fuck? Not the half-assed quickies he had to endure recently, but a real nice long shag through the night. With his lips still wrapped around his master, Eren allowed his hands to trail between his inner thighs where an obvious bulge was forming. "Mmm~" the young man whimpered as he began to stroke the sensitive area.

'_Dammit Levi. Pull yourself together. You're letting this little fucker have his way. If you give in now, he'll start acting out more than he already is. Damn he has no shame. I never met someone who likes to get off from deep throating a fucking finger. I bet if someone were to walk in on us, it wouldn't faze the brat one bit. I know I should stop him, but dammit those eyes. Those fucking eyes. They should be a sin. Such a unique shade and his voice drives me insane. I don't know whether to love it or knock his goddamn teeth in. Even the texture and color of his skin despite the fact it's littered with bruises is beautiful. I want to sink my teeth into that tainted flesh. Claw at his back. Hold him so tightly to the point where he cannot move. Make him mine. Erase any previous traces of ownership until he cannot live without me.'_ In an instant Eren found himself hoisted up against the wall, Levi pressed against his hardened groin as the smaller male dug his nails none too gently into the younger's ass cheeks. A scream almost ripped from Eren's throat at the erotically painful sensation. "The second you bark, I rip your damned tongue out. Got it, mutt?" Eren nodded obediently before wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, struggling to keep quiet. "What a bold little shit you are. Having the audacity to disobey my instructions then slobber all over my goddamn hand." Eren's entire being shivered as the smaller male began to rotate his hips between his parted thighs. "Your obedience training begins tonight."

Tears formed in Eren's eyes. He was so confused. The young man didn't know whether to be turned on out of his mind or afraid. But goddamn did he love it. His erection throbbed painfully as his denim jeans rubbed against it, causing Eren much discomfort. "M-Master please..." he begged desperately. Warm shallow breaths kissed Levi's skin and yet he remained stone-faced. Without a word, Levi carried the young man effortlessly down the hall. Eren snaked his legs around his master's waist, his heart thumping in anticipation and excitement. The smaller male kicked open his bedroom door and tossed Eren onto the mattress. "M-Master?" Eren questioned innocently. Ocean eyes watched as Levi walked to his closet and the young man's ears instantly perked up. _'Ohhhh~~ He's getting the toys. We're finally gonna have playtime. And this entire time I thought he was an impotent jerkoff. Yay~'_ Clothes flew in every direction as Eren prepared himself for the awaited moment.

"Alright brat. Put th—" Levi became paralyzed as he emerged from the closet only to find an eager butt naked Eren posing in a very seductive manner in his sheets. Silence engulfed the room and Eren mistook it as the man being shy, but in fact Levi was currently having a mental breakdown. The older male's mind raced at the thought of the various bacteria that now consumed his sheets. His eyes lingered to Eren's wild untrimmed pubic hair, his shaggy locks were cleaner than they were originally but still shedding, leaving numerous strands in the sheets. Not to mention Eren failed to receive his enema, so now his dirty used ass was yet again rolling in Levi's blankets. There's no way in hell he can save them now. He'd have to buy new bedding and burn his current ones. That was the only way. " .FUCK do you think you're doing?"

Eren frowned at Levi's words. "Getting ready for playtime. I wanna play. Let's play." He knew it was forbidden to disobey and talk back, but Eren was growing really tired of his master's selfishness and neglectful behavior.

"Put your clothes back—"

A full blown scowl now crossed Eren's face. "NO! I SAID I WANNA PLAY! LET'S PLAY!" Levi's eyes widened for a mere second, one might even question had it ever occurred. "You've never spent any time with me since I got here! All you do is lock me in rooms and boss me around and tell me to follow dumb rules! Then your daughter and that lady is still hanging around! WHY DO THEY GOTTA BE HERE?! WHY CAN'T IT JUST BE YOU AND ME?!"

Levi's eyes grew sharp and deadly. "Enough!" he warned in a stern, frightening tone. Attempting to control the situation. But this didn't faze Eren one bit.

"You're gonna leave me huh?" Eren questioned in a faint whisper. "You were gonna take me to some place and leave me there. Y-You're a liar. You don't want to live with me. You're just like all the rest." It was like the calm before the actual storm and Levi refused to admit he was afraid.

Levi watched on in horror as Eren's eyes darted every which way while the boy mumbled in a fast incoherent manner. So this was it? This was the disorder Ymir was talking about. Fear of being abandoned or forgotten. Despite his loud and stubborn persona, Eren was nothing but a broken insecure brat, possibly beyond repair. Levi cautiously approached the young man as he watched tears fall from those eyes he found so beautiful. "Eren." He called out softly, hands out in a none threatening gesture. "It's okay. I won't leave and if I do—" Levi cupped the boy's face in his hands and Eren avoided eye contact. "Look at me." Eren hiccupped as tears continued to fall. "I said look at me you brat." Flooded ocean eyes turned towards the older male after much hesitation. "What's Rule 4 of the five rules I told you? Say it."

"N-Never leave your…side." He answered in a cracked voice.

"And if you ever leave my side, what will happen?"

"Y-You'll b-b-break my legs."

Levi then brought the boy into his embrace as Eren took the opportunity to use the older male's shoulder as a tissue. Eren sniffled as he nuzzled into Levi's warmth, enjoying the secure feeling it surrounded him with. "…If you ever feel 'lonely' or afraid, I should immediately come to mind. Don't take it out on Evangeline or anyone else. If I ever catch you doing that shit again, I'll kill you."

"She was mean to me first." Eren insisted nonchalantly. Levi growled, he was definitely too old for this bullshit. But a part of Levi knew he wouldn't regret this decision in the long run. Or he hope he wouldn't. Oh well. Too late to turn back now.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know this chapter is shorter than most but I really didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I also promised smex but then I realized that was going a bit too fast. I don't want this to be like my other fics where pointless sex is thrown around. I actually want a relationship to form. Tell me what you guys think. Who do you think will fall in love first? Do you think Eren is really in love with Levi? Give me your thoughts and honest opinions. Concerning Evangeline, I based her appearance off of Sieglinde Sullivan from Black Butler, but with a few alterations. For example her eye color and personality. When I first saw this little girl I fell in love. She was not only hilarious, curious and terribly blunt, but caring and intelligent. But she lacked traits of a child that were born of parents with such high statuses. So I thought of Maka from Soul Eater. Another one of my favorite female characters. Studious and polite when he came to her superiors but silly and care-free when it came to those her own age. Not wanting to cause problems for others so usually keep her thoughts and feelings to herself until its overbearing but with a little bit of that Tsumugi from K-on modesty. And thus Evangeline was born. Well til next time! XD


End file.
